Love Smells of Coffee
by Sag1ttar1usR1s1ng
Summary: Allen works in a cafe where he meets Lavi who is on a business trip. What happens when the two enjoy there time together? Will Allen be able to make Lavi stay?


**Authors note: Hullow! I am Sage! This is my first fan fiction. The ship is Laven, Lavi x Allen. I do not own these characters, they are all copy write to D. Gray-man. I hope you enjoy! I will update this sometime at the end of the week.**

The bell chimed its usual greeting as customers entered the parlor. A rush of crisp air flooded the restaurant with a rush of rainbow scents: lavender from the rolling fields of soft purple flowers, apple blossoms that indicated that it was finally spring, and the salty, thick sea breeze visiting from the ocean. It was just like any other day. A snowy haired boy with the most alluring steel grey eyes was a ray of sunshine at the counter welcoming bodies with such a sweet smile. With a burgundy burn scar that blistered in a bizarre pattern on his left eye, the waiter had a very dark story. Hard to read, his eyes glistened like to diamonds catching the light with such sheer bliss. Thick, feminine eyelashes that casted shadows on his coral cheeks, the boy was more enchanting than a princess. His porcelain skin seemed so fragile, like with the slightest touch, it would shatter. Average height and a mature stature, the male was quite handsome. His shoulders were strong and his arms were ripped. He was unusually beautiful for a male.

"Allen?" Called a honey voice from the back addressing the attractive cashier. A mousy female a bit taller than Allen appeared from the kitchen. With a pixie cut, the girl had shaggy navy blue hair. She was absolutely gorgeous. Dressed in a short black summer dress, she turned heads and drew attention to herself just by entering.

"Yes Lenalee?" Answered Allen, his sexy British accent was heavy and caused listeners to swoon. Tilting his head, he batted his lashes inquiringly.

Clearing her throat, Allen had a dazzling affect on people including his boss. Running her fingers through her hair, Lenalee smiled at her friend. "Tell everyone the cakes are ready."

Nodding, Allen turned back to the register. It was a typical day at the Black Order Grinds. People from all over visited just to taste the homegrown coffee beans raised just to be enjoyed by its consumers. In the same routine, Allen laughed with the customers and conversed with them like they were friends. The atmosphere was warm and very home-like. Just like always, the familiar and unfamiliar faces entered the café. A ruby haired male entered the coffee house. Tall and well built, he was the ideal male. His jagged hair was pulled up with a mint green oriental bandana. Locks of crimson hair feathered in all which ways. He was interesting. With a dark eye patch hiding his right eye, what could be hidden beneath it? His one uncovered eye was absolutely stunning. A forest green, it was like a pool of emeralds. It sparkled and had depth. Getting lost, you'd need a map to address his eyes. A massive grin spread across his face when he glanced over the menu. Settling at a table placed beside a window, he struggled to choose what he was craving.

Allen surveyed the new customer. He was mixed and has light skin, flawless in fact. Seemingly, he appeared mostly Asian with tale-telling eyes. He was beautiful. Cracking his knuckles, why did this make him nervous? Everyday Allen took orders and conversed with attractive people. What made this one different? Clearing his throat, he grabbed a pen and pad. Stalking over to the male, he pep-talked himself silently.

"Hullow, my name is Allen. I will be your waiter." He introduced. Blushing slightly, his accent was a dead give away that he was foreign. But technically speaking so was his customer.

Averting his eyes, the red head met Allen's gaze. A massive smile occupied his lips.

"Why hello, I am Lavi." Answered the attractive male.

Inhaling sharply, Allen's breath caught in his throat causing him to choke. Coughing once, he tried to play it off cool. Lavi's smile caught Allen off guard. It was perfect. Clicking his pen, he exhaled.

"What would you like to order? Our strawberry short cake is superb." Engaged Allen. Lavi was very attentive and seemed to latch onto every word that escaped the white haired boy's mouth. Allen liked that. He looked at his speaker and reacted. It made him feel special.

Picking up a menu, Lavi was overwhelmed by the choices. Scratching his head, he knew he would need a bit more time.

"May I have a cup of your signature blend? I am not sure what to choose." He decided. Allen nodded. The signature blend was delicious and tasted like a midnight walk through the forest. Lavi's next move startled Allen.

"Are you on the menu? I don't really know anyone in this town and I would like to get to know you."

Cheeks flustering, heart beating fast, Allen was awestruck. Stammering, he couldn't speak. Did he just get asked out?

Turning away, Allen was speechless. Quickly exiting the stage, he needed to discuss this with Lenalee. Lenalee was stationed at the oven. In her oven mitts, she had just pulled out a loaf of banana nut bread. She was surprised to see Allen.

"What is it Allen? You look like a tomato!" Lenalee laughed.

"I am waiting on this really cute guy and he asked if I was on the menu!" Allen piled out his feelings in one breath.

"Well are you?" The raven-haired girl giggled profusely.

"No! … M-maybe … yes!" Snapped Allen. Pouting, this was so embarrassing.

"Then get out there and get yourself a date! You can take your break with him now." Lenalee replied.

Returning to his customer, his blush was hot and his palms were sweating.

"S-Sorry for leaving. What would you like to eat?" he asked with a slight smile. Tilting his head, in a small voice he added, "and yes I am."

Lavi burst into laughter. Clutching his gut, he couldn't believe his dorky pick up line had worked. Gazing up at Allen, he gestured to the seat across from him.

"Well Allen, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Sitting down, the waiter was way out of his element. He had never been on a date before let alone asked on a date. Looking at his hands, he was a bit nervous. Lavi rested both elbows on the coffee table and leaned in.

"So Allen, what is fun to do around her?"

"We could go to the beach." Suggested Allen. Leaping from his chair, Lavi face ignited like a sky full of fireworks. Slapping both hands on the table, he invaded Allen's personal space and nodded vigorously.

"Yes please! Right now!" Sang Lavi, his eyes danced with excitement.

"I am at work right now!" Replied Allen with a sigh. Lavi was a pro at the puppy dog pout. Slouching, all light had subsided from the handsome child. Peering up from his thick eyelashes, the ruby-haired boy batted his lashes and jutted his lip out. Blushing, Allen face-palmed.

"Give me a second." Standing up, Allen rounded the corner to see beg his boss.

Lenalee was all for the date. She wanted Allen to be happy. That was all that mattered. Dismissing him, Allen went back to his 'date.'

"Let's go!" He smiled. Untying his apron, Allen was dressed in fitted khakis and a button up shirt. He was dressed a little nice for the beach. Shrugging, he didn't mind.

Leading Lavi out of the café, they headed down the street. The cobblestone path split into two roads. After a few steps, Allen noticed the constant babble of his companion had ceased. Glancing around, Lavi was gone. Panicking, Allen backtracked. Then he saw the mop of red strolling down the opposite street whistling carefree. Exhaling, Allen laughed. Following after his friend, he had to keep a closer eye on Lavi.

"Lavi, silly you are going down the wrong way." Allen scolded in a teasing tone.

"Sorry beansprout!" Lavi giggled. Furrowing his brow, Allen hated that nickname.

"What's with the nickname?" Spat Allen.

"Oh I heard a longhaired guy call you it earlier." Lavi jested.

_Kanda._ Grinding his teeth, Allen didn't know how worth it was to fight this kid.

As Allen and Lavi walked along the cobblestone path, the jingle of the ice cream parlor threw its hook and caught Lavi by the personality. Leaping from his skin, Lavi jumped for joy. Squealing, the ruby haired child wanted his ice cream. Slapping his hand to his forehead, Allen sighed.

"Do you want ice cream?" he offered, his accent venomous in a teasing manor. Nodding vigorously, Lavi exploded with excitement. Without thinking, Lavi reached for Allen's hand and gripped it softly. Their skin burned at the touch engulfing them in flames. Heart palpitation and blood pulsing, Allen blushed. The friction between them sent shivers up his spine. What was this? Singing a gentle song off tune, Lavi was ecstatic.

The ice cream shop was cute. It was crammed between two tenants and had a small patio that extended out to the road. Umbrella shaded tables perched in the space in no particular pattern. The sign in the window said that it was open. The script was in a font that looked like melting ice cream. A chalkboard said special on peppermint ice cream. Allen's mouth watered. Peppermint was his favorite. Entering the shop, Lavi didn't release his grasp until it was their turn to order.

"Two large peppermints please!" Lavi sang in excitement.

The waitress smiled and scooped the desert for the two boys. Her smile never wavered when she saw them holding hands. It was nice.

Handing them their treats, she said, "That will be $3.50."

Allen reached for his wallet but Lavi stopped him.

"It's a date!" Lavi whined. Flustering, Allen smiled. Today was a good day. Exiting the shop, the two males made there way to the seashore.

The breeze beckoned them with its cool grasp. Enveloping the boys, the ocean was a mother to them. Thick, salty air suffocated the living in the most loving way. The high tide kissed the shore and stole the sand. Sinking back and lashing forward, the waves glimmered. Thrashing animals, the shoreline was attacked by the water. Lavi laughed and jested the entire time. Then every few minutes he would fall silent for he was basking in the light of nature's beauty. Stopping by a mound of smoldering sand, Lavi and Allen slipped out of their shoes and tiptoed down to the edge. Nipping at their feet, the water invited them to enjoy the ocean.

"What would you do if I pushed you in?" Lavi asked with a coy smile. Before Allen had any reaction time, Lavi pressed both of his palms to his chest and thrust him into the water. With a massive splash, the sea swallowed the snowy haired prince. Bursting into laughter, Lavi pointed and clutched his gut. Gritting his teeth, Allen grabbed Lavi by the ankle and pulled him under. Flopping to the ocean floor, Lavi was also scarfed by the water. Splashing his friend, Allen attacked. In a haze of water droplets and bodies, Lavi tackled Allen to the ground.

"I win." Lavi cooed as he leaned in close to Allen's face. Pressing his forehead to the smaller male, their souls linked.

Pushing Lavi off of him, Allen's heart raced.

"Uhh … I uhh … see you later!" Stuttering, Allen fled the scene.

Back at the café, Allen had traveled dripping wet and mind filled with thoughts of Lavi. He needed a love expert's consultant before he did anything. This boy he had just met makes him laugh and smile and feel like a million bucks. But he doesn't know how to react to this feeling. How does one feel love after a day of joy?


End file.
